clumsy girl
by mikalerobydub
Summary: It's about a girl you name kim sung gil, a new student of SM high. that's all that i can say for now cuz i still haven't finnish writing this story sry but hope it's ok
1. first day

Hi this is my first FanFic of EXO-K, I hope it's okay

Characters: (you, EXO-K.)

7:00am

''EOMMA! I'm going!'' you shouted while walking towards the kitchen, you took a piece of bread before heading out to school

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

7:21am

You just arrived school, and when you were heading to the entrance you saw some girls blocking your way, when you got closer, it got noisier, they were screaming their lung's out like someone cut their finger or something.

''what's going on?'' you lifted you're brow ''well... none of my business'' you continued walking, you stopped when you got closer to the side of crowd ''how am I suppose to go through'' you pushed your way in and while you were there you were pushed and pulled even drag down, it took a lot of effort getting one step at a time but when you took another step, at the same time someone stomped on your foot!, really hard, you got pissed off.

You grind your teeth and tightened your fist and screamed ''YYYYAAAHH!'' making everyone stop and look at you.

EXO POV

7:03am

KAI was sitting on the couch and rubbed his face ''what time is it?'' KAI asked

''what time is it? Summer time~'' CHAN-YEOL sang '' just kidding'' CHAN-YEOL looked at his wrist watch '' it's…. 7:03'' CHAN-YEOL said.

Su ho went down to the living room ''so are you guy's ready for school'' su ho said with a cheerful tone in his voice

''YEAH sure!'' they replied

''do we have to go to school?'' se hun complained

''yes we do, even though we have debuted, it doesn't mean we have to stop going to school'' su ho said ''and i bet this will be an interesting school year'' su ho smiled.

''yeah...right'' se hun muttered and rolled his eyes.

''and there is a lot of stuff we still need to learn in school'' D.O said with enthusiasm ''anyway before leaving..., has everybody eaten their breakfast?'' D.O reminded them.

''YES! eomma~'' they replied.

''okay let's go to school!'' su ho patted se hun's back and headed out.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

7:15am

EXO-K arrived in shool, when they got there girl's started to go crazy about them, they were screaming their lungs out (like shees girls take it easy, you're about to explode).

''GUY'S RUN!, TO THE ENTRANCE!'' Su ho shouted.

when they were near the entrance baek hyun triped and fell on the ground

Kai turned his head and stoped he saw Baek hyun fell.

'' go! run... go on withought me, save yourself!'' Beak hyun said in a dramatic way

''ohh shut up!, get up u id*ot'' Kai shouted.

''oh! okay...'' Baek hyun said and stood up as fast as he could and ran again, as soon as he catched up to them they were already surrounded by screaming fans.

''kkkyyyyaaaaa!'' Chan-yeol screamed ''OMG! where did that came from'' Chan-yeol panicked.

''that sounded so creepy with you're deep voice'' Se hun said with a creeped out expression.

''ahahahahaha...'' Chan-yeol laughed.

2 minutes has passed and they still haven't escaped the crowd

'' leader~ how many years have we been stuck here~'' Se hun said in a tired voice.

''stop exaggerating Se hun we've only been here for a minute...or 2'' Su ho said

''but! it feel's like it's been years already!, im fed up with this!'' se hun shouted with anger and stomped his foot on the ground.

''ahh!'' a girl screamed in pain.

se hun heard a girl sceam and looked under his foot and saw a girl's.

''uh oh'' se hun said in his mind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. introductions

Your POV

People were staring at you, your hair was a mess, and the person who stepped on your foot was a guy, he looked at you with a shocked face.

''im so sorry, I didn't see you there'' the guy bowed.

''Of course you won't see me!" you shouted and kicked his leg from irritation.

"oww! That hurt's, didn't I say I'm sorry" he shouted.

You walked away and went straight inside the school.

"YAH!, where are you going?" Se Hun said while pointing at you "YAH!"

You were walking, and people were starting to look at you.

"OMG! Why did I just do that!" you muttered to you're self and started to hit your head.

While walking someone shouted "HEY!"

You turned your head from curiosity and to see who it was.

"wait!" a guy shouted from the group ruckus this morning.

"what you're also going to stomp on my foot as well" you shouted and started walking fast "oh no run!" you said to yourself, because he was walking towards you and wanted to avoid anymore trouble.

He saw you running and he went after you as well, you ran up to the near stairs and thought of going to the rooftop of the school, while you were running up the stairs you triped on your own foot and feel on your knees and brused yourself, he catched up to you and saw you.

"(pant) (pant), why..(pant) why did you run I..." he asked while catching his breath deeply.

"go (pant) do yo-you're worse, I don't care" you said while breathing heavily.

D.O POV

"Se Hun you ok?" Suho ask.

"what's her problem?" Se Hun muttered to himself.

" I'll go talk to her" I told Se Hun and patted his back.

When I got in I saw her walking and hitting herself.

" HEY!" I shouted so she could hear me, she turned her head and looked at me angrely

" what you're also going to stomp on my foot as well!" she shouted, then she started to run away

"wait!" I shouted to her, but she didn't listen and continued running, so i also carried on, until i followed her up to the stairs, I catched up to her as fast as i could and as i did, I saw her sitting on the .

"(pant) (pant) why.. why did u run?" I asked while catching my breath, I looked at her and saw her knee bleeding, so I thought maybe she fell while running up the stairs.

"go! (pant) do yo-you're worse i...i don't care" she said, she hardly can't breath and she was also hurt.

I went closer and took my handcherchef from my back pocket to wipe the blood off of her knee, she turned her head because she thought I was going to hit her.

I smiled from her reaction.

" why are you smiling am I that stupid looking to you!" she said.

I looked at her and smiled again " no it's because you look very cute" .

"shu-shut up" she said and saw her blush.

''tie it over the wound so it wont get infected'' i said.

while we were sitting down the others came.

''oh! what happend?'' Su ho asked with worry.

''leader!'' i said. i knew they were following me.

''did you push her eomma?'' Baek hyun asked.

''NO! he didn't'' she said.

''then how?'' Kai crossed his arms.

''i fell on my knee while runing up the stairs'' she said.

se hun was beside chan-yeol ''karma...'' se hun wisperd, chan-yeol heard se hun and hit se hun with his elbow on the stomach (not very hard).

''what was that for'' se hun glared at chan-yeol while rubbing his tummy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Your POV

''uuugghhh so embarassing...'' i rubbed the back of my head and tried to stand up ''ow...ow''.

''are you okay?, you can walk right?'' a tall guy grabed my arm gently.

''y-yeah'' i said.

''well i gueas introductions are needed'' the guy that was called leader by this eomma.

''hi my name is KAI the dancing machine of EXO-K'' he wiped his lower lip with his tumb and winked.

''hi im D.O EXO-K's eomma''

''hi im SU HO leader of EXO-K'' he bowed.

''im SE HUN maknea of EXO-K''.

''anyong haseyo im incharge of the eyeliner of EXO-K baek hyun imnida'' he said with an aegyo and bowed.

''anyong happy virus chan-yeol imnida'' he smiled and winked.

''ooohhh... so your the new famouse band EXO-K~, hi my name is kim sung gil nice to meet you, but i think i need to go'' i said, i felt an aura, a masive aura, no a death aura behind them, i slowly poked my head to the side then... BAM! I SAW GIRLS.

''why?'' su ho asked, he noticed kim's expression and turned his head and so did the other members, they saw girls shooting death glares at kim, he got an idea.

He grabed kim's hand and looked at the others and sended them eye messages ''kim get on my back you wont be able to walk with that bruse on your knee''.

He sat one of the step and was waiting for kim to get on.

''oh.. come on, it's already worse that im being heated by all the girls in school, now they are going to embaress me by giving me a piggyback'' i bit my lowere lip with anger ''uuuhhh... i'll pass''.

''oh just get on'' D.O said and pushed me forward to fall on Su ho's back.

''hold on tight'' su ho said and smiled.

''no i'm to fat you wont be able to carry me'' i said while panicking.

su ho stood up with no problem and started to walk down the stairs

''you're as light as a feather'' su ho pointed out.


	3. ice cream shop

Your POV

i lowerded my head from embarrassment, when we where out of sight i looked aroung and pushed myself from Su ho and fell on the ground.

''ow..ow'' i picked myself off the ground and glared at them and started to walk away.

''yah!, you're hurt!'' Su ho said

''none of you're concern!'' i continued walking, someone suddenly grabbed my arm.

''at least let me buy you lunch as a sorry for making you hurt yourself'' D.O said

i turned my head and looked at him with anger ''fine''.

*TTTTRRRRRIIIINNNGGGGGG*

It was time to go to class, when i was walking down the hall to get to my classroom girls would look at me, when i got to the door of the room i stood there, i was terrified of going in, suddenly someone grabed my shoulder, i almost froze to death.

''are you going to block the way until class is over''.

it was a guy's voice and it sounded familiar i turned my head and saw Se hun.

''you look like you have seen a gost, do i look scary'' se hun pushed me inside the room.

when he walked in girl's started to talk ''omg se hun oppa is in our class'',''se hun oppa is in our class'' it was irritating, hearing them making a fuss about a guy who dosn't even know how to smile.

''uuuggghh, this is the worst day of my life'' i mutterd to myself, i rubbed the back of my head and walked to my seat.

''okay class sit down class is about to start'' the teacher said and entered the room ''i will be your homeroom teacher, my name is tae hyung nice to meet you and all''.

Se hun sat next to my seat it made my day much horroble, i placed my book on top of my desk and layed my head and made sure that the book would look like im reading it, Se hun looked at me, i turned my head the other way to not see his stupid face.

''trying to sleep in class eeehhh'' se hun muttered and made a smirk on his face.

He waited for kim to fall asleep, a few minutes passed and se hun trew a small paper on her head to see if she's awake but kim didn't move, it means she was sleeping, Se hun purposly trew his rubber on the floor and picked it up, he slowly reached for kim's book and moved it to make it fall on kim's head, kim was shoked and shouted ''I'M HERE!''.

the teacher looked at kim '' and i bet you weren't sleeping'' the teacher crossed his arms and glared at kim.

''huh?, no...'' i said with embarressment.

''yeah and there's no saliva on you're cheek'' the teacher said.

I noticed Se hun secretly smilig, i shoot a glare at him ''it was you..''

*time passed*

*TTTTRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG*

everyone went out of the classroom, i stood up and grabbed my bag, se hun grabbed my arm and started to drag me.

''he-hey what are you doing!''i shouted.

''the other's are waiting'' se hun said calmly.

''well... stop pulling me, my arm is about to break!'' i grabbed the edg of his shirt and pulled him.

''ah!'' he stoped '' what was that for?''.

''let go of my arm'' i said.

then he let's go.

''good job, now let's go'' i walked infront of him.

we got to the bar and saw the others, well it wasn't difficult to find them when chan-yeol was the only tall guy that i can see.

when we got closer to the table there was loads of food ''god! are you guy's going to eat all of this?'' i asked.

'' no we bought it for you, we didn't know what you like so we bought these'' kai said.

''i'll take one of them and you guys can have the rest'' i picked one and turned around.

''where are you going?'' baek hyun grabbed my hand.

''i'm going to sit over there'' i pointed to the seat next to them.

''we bought you food you should at least sit with us'' se hun dragged me to a seat next to baek hyun and he sat next to me i was between both of them ''now eat'' se hun took the food that i was holding and opend it for me then he placed it close to my face.

''okay okay, don't shove it on my face!'' i took the food and took a bite and we all ate.

*school finished*

''well that's all for today, have a good weekend'' the teacher said while ersing the black bord.

i grabbed my bag and again se hun grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the classroom.

''what now!, are you really trying to break my arm!'' i shouted.

''no, we have to go to the nurses office to get you're bruse treated'' he then let go of my hand '' it's not like i care or something''

''fine fine you could have just told me, not drag me... sheesh'' i grabed his hand a pulled him with me.

*few minutes later*

Se hun POV

we were walking down the hall, suddenly someone shouted my name, it was D.O.

''oh!, i just remember i have to go now'' kim said '' i'll see you tomorrow se hun'' she waved goodbye.

kim tried to walk real fas because she wasn't allowed to run, her knee still hurts at the time.

''where she going?'' D.O said while looking at kim.

''she said she had to go, i think she had to do something'' se hun said.

''to bad i was going to ask her if she wanted to participate on the upcoming singing contest next saturday'' D.O rubbed the back of his head.

they both started to walk, ''where are the others?'' se hun asked.

''they're already in the dance studio'' D.O patted se hun's back.

''race you to the studio, who get's first there is a rotten egg!'' D.O shouted.

''hey! isn't it the other way around!'' se hun smiled brightly.

''yeah i forgot ahahahaha'' D.O laughed.

Your POV

4:20pm

I arrived home and was standing in front of the door.

I was remembering everything that happend today.

''woah~ alot has happend (sigh)'' i mummbled to myself and opend the door, i went in and took my shose off and went straight up the stairs ''eomma! im home!''.

i went up to my room and trew my bag to the side i did my homework and looked at the time, i took a shower to freshen me a up, when i finished i put on my pajama and lied down on the bed.

''i wish time would stop so i could stay like this and never have to go to school'' i sat down and made a frown ''that stupid se hun... well i saw a little kindness in him''

Kim started to remember se hun and the time when he grabbed her hand, suddenly she shoked her head ''what the heck's wrong with me'' i mumbled.

I rested my head on the soft pillow and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Saturday.

8:31am.

*tit tit tit tit tit*

The stupid morning came and the alarm was ringing like crazy.

''i guess time wont stop even if i wish'' i mumbled while reaching for the alarm to stop it.

I got out of the bed and looked at the calendar (singing class 9:00am).

''oh! i almost forgot'' i rushed to the bathroom and washed my face and put on my chlothes ''aaaahhhh, i totaly forgot that i have a singing class every saturday'' i grabed my shoulder bag and wallet.

''eomma im going!'' i rushed to the bus stop.

''i forgot to eat breakfast god'' i said while rubbing my tummy, i looked at me wrist watch ''i have 26 minutes, i can go get a choco bread to eat in the small mini marcket near the studio''.

*7 minutes later*

''now to the studio'' i raised my fist in the air and started to run.

while i was running i looked at time, suddenly i bumped into a guy then i dropped my bread.

''ah! my bread!, yah! you have to buy me a new one'' then i raised my head and it was Se hun ''for god sake there is lot's of people to bump into why does it have to be him, i stomped my foot on the ground ''ASHII!''.

''OH! it's miss sleepy!'' se hun said.

''uuuggghhh! forget it!'' i pushed him out of the way.

''yah!,wait!'' Se hun shouted.

''i'm running out of time!'' i shouted.

Se hun rubbed of the dirt from his shirt and ran after kim, he grabbed kim's shoulder.

''what do you want!'' i turned my head.

''how's you're knee'' Se hun asked.

''i wont pay for you're cloth... huh?... i-it's okay now'' i looked at him ''okay...''

i looked at my watch ''i have 15 minutes left'' i mumbled ''come!'' i grabed his hand.

Se hun's heart started to beat fast when kim grabbed his hand.

''h-hey where are we going!'' se hun asked.

kim suddenly saw a ice cream shop.

''let's go there'' i suggested.

we went in and took a seat, a waitres came to them.

''what would you like to order?'' the waitres asked.

''i would like chocochip flavour'' i said.

the waitres looked at Se hun and blinked her eyes ''oh! it's Se hun from EXO-K'' she said and coverd her mouth ''omg, can i have you're autograph''

''ah.. y-yes'' se hun couldn't refuse.

se hun took a piece of tissue and took out a pen.

''wow... do you have that with you everytime?'' i asked.

''here'' se hun gave it to her.

''uumm.. oh! what would you like?'' the waitre asked with exitement.

''i would like chocolate ice cream please'' se hun smiled.

''yes i will be right back'' the waitres said with a big smile on her face.

''oh! i guess i was wrong, you do know how to smile'' i said to Se hun.

I was sitting opposite to him, i pointed both my finger and reached the end of his lips and lifted it up to make his smile last ''if you smile like this you look cuter'' i said.

he looked at kim and turned his head for kim not to see that he is blushing.

''wh-what's wrong with you?, wh-where is the ice cream?'' he said.

i looked at my watch.

''why do you always look at you're watch?'' Se hun ask.

''none of you're business'' i turned my attention again to my watch ''i have 10 minutes left, where is the ice cream!'' i mumbled, i bit my lower lip.

''do you really want to eat ice cream that much?'' he laughed.

kim looked at se hun ''now that i see him like this.. laughing and smiling... he look's kind of cute'' i mumbled.

''here is you're ice cream, thank you for waiting'' the waitres placed the ice cream on the table.

''unnie how much is it?'' i asked

''umm you can pay when you finnished eating'' she said

''just tell me pleas'' i asked

''okay, it's 20 won''

ps: i do not know how money is counted in korea so i just invented this XD.

''thank you'' i gave her the money.

we both ate our ice cream in peace.

i was eating the ice cream in rush that i didn't care if it goes all over my face.

''slow down'' he laughed.

''shut up and just eat you're ice cream'' i shouted.

he smiled and continued eating his ice cream.

''what time is it?'' i asked myself quietly, i looked at my watch my eyes opend wide ''what! 5 munites left!'' i shouted in panic an stood up and grabbed my bag and rushed out of the table ''sorry Se hun i have to go'' i rubbed his head and left.

''wa-wait'' he said but kim was outside already, Se hun sighed.


End file.
